The One And Only
by Nalu-No-Nali
Summary: Blaze and Blake join the circus. But what are they, angel or demon or perhaps both. Why is Sebastian keeping his eye on them? Blaze's brother is too overprotective especially when Blaze is in the middle of 4 boys liking her. Which one will she chose and what will happen when she chooses that one? why am i asking you these questions when i'm the author? We'll never know? Lemon later
1. AngelDemon

Blaze and her brother ran swiftly through the allies of London. "Blake, Blaze is hungry" Blaze said to her brother. Blake gave a nod and swept Blaze off her feet, still running. "Come back here you thieves" shouted a guard. Blake jumped 20 feet into the air and landed on a building. "That was close", said Blaze with a smile. "No it wasn't I wasn't going to let those barbarians get you" said Blake putting a hand on his sister's head. "True, true. But it was quite an exciting run wasn't it", Blaze said giggling. Her threw a piece of bread at her "Eat" He said. Blaze caught the bread a took a bite. She cringed at the stale taste. "Disgusting" she muttered under her breath. "No complaining" Blake said looking at the sky. "Did you see the carnival came into town" Blaze said looking at the sky also. "Yea I saw the flyer while we were running. What a bore that run was" Blake said unemotional. "If only we ate proper food then maybe Blaze could have played with the guard" Blaze said. Blake let out a sigh but a small smile showed on his face. "Can you sing for me" Blake asked out of nowhere. Blaze brow furrowed. "Sing?" she questioned. "Yea like how you did when we were little" Blake said facing his sister. "Blaze guesses" She replied.

"Have a look, there you drown. Call for help now, in the darkness you spiral down. And all along the way you struggle and turn.. You're going mad. Let me be clean return me to the man I was so I can forget all my ordinary troubles. No i want not my revenge, instead to feel the cut. Oh, I'll stand strong in the end with no return of a guarantee my friend. Together in this hellish heaven, I take a bow with no Reward. Cover me with cold hands faintly hearten, with broken memories. Inside left tormented clear as glass but you, you won't go back there. Let me forget, return me to the silent madness so kill your kisses with my ordinary sadness. No i want not my revenge, instead to feel the cut. Oh I'll stand strong in the end with no return of a guarantee my friend. Together in this hellish heaven, I take a bow my soul accord. Oh i'll stand strong in the end with no return of a guarantee my friend. Together in this hellish heaven I take a bow say "Yes, my lord". You led me to my own cage, but i'll be fine as long as my cold nights and days. Are filled with your un-wavered presence a picture for us to save" she sang to her brother.

"Wow that was totally not depressing" Blake said sarcastically. "You have a beautiful voice" said a voice. Blake stood up and grabbed Blaze. A man stood on top of a lamp pole. He had orange hair with a green line going from his eyebrow to the bottom of his purple eyes. "Who are you" Blake growled, protectively. "I'm Joker and who might, yee' be" Joker said extending his hand. "He is Blake, this is Blaze" Blaze said pointing to herself and her brother. "You want to see something amazing" Joker said. Blaze knew what was going to happen since she can read minds. 'Blaze sees' Blaze thought. "You know it is bad to kidnap kids" Blaze said with a smile. Joker paled and Blake smirked. Blake knew what Blaze was thinking since they could communicate using telepathy.

"How do you know that, kid" Joker said growling. "You are quite easy to read, Blaze figured it out in a matter of seconds" She said smiling "But we can't blame you. Reading your memories Blaze don't know how you don't laugh when you watch all those children die". "Can we join your little circus. Blaze know you are recruiting" Blake says. "Are you talented" Joker asked still afraid of the kids. He knew if her befriended them they wouldn't go to the queen and report what they know.

"We will amaze you" Blake said unemotional. "Fine then show me something" Joker said. "Who are they, Joker" said a boy with blonde and black hair. "They may be new recruits" replied Joker. "Do you have throwing knives" asked Blake. The boy gave Blake a set of knives. Blake took a deep breath and aimed at a nearby bird. He threw the blade and it his the bird in it's head killing it instantly. Joker and the boy gaped. "Blaze showed you her's already" Blaze said "Blaze sang for you but if you like Blaze could also kill a bird or two". Joker sweat dropped "I think that's fine" Joker replied. "I'm Dagger" said Dagger with a smile. Dagger mostly smiled at Blaze. "We should get going" Joker said to Blaze and Blake.

After a long carriage ride they made it to where the carnival was located. Blaze ran the whole way there and Blake said he was too bored to run so he just rode in the carriage. There was several children in the carriage that were fantasizing about a world they were in. Blake ignored the children. There was two carriages one held the performers and the other held the children. Blake got stuck in the one with the children did he care that the children were most likely going to die, no. Did he care that the performers were most likely murderers, no. He only care about his sister.

"For someone who is in a carriage full of kidnapped children you don't look like you care" said a girl covered in white and pink. "I don't care" Blake replied looking out the window to see Blaze at a jog so that the carriage could keep up with her. "Why do you not care" the girl asked. "I only care about the ones I love. All other people would rot in hell for all I care" Blake said stretching his legs. "I'm Doll" said the girl. "Blake" Blake said not caring. "Blake is not going to do" Doll said. "What do you mean" Blake said not really caring. "I mean you are going to need a circus name" Doll said. "Panther" said Blake. "Huh" Doll said confused. "I want my circus name to be Panther" Blake repeated annoyed because he hated to repeat himself. "What about the girl" Doll said. "AkaHana" Blake said. "Red Rose?" Doll questioned. "Yes" Blake said getting more ticked off. "What a rude guy" Doll said as he got out of the carriage.

 **A/N I don't own anything other than Blake and Blaze. The song is Enamel- by Sid. The English cover here's the link to the song cover: watch?v=vTMQuKnS6Is**


	2. Father

It has been a week since Blake and Blaze had turned up at the circus. They were already first stringers because of their knowledge of what the first stringers do. Blaze had no problem with killing the cops and other pedestrians while going, actually Blaze was always hoping that someone would interfere with the first stringers plans just to kill people. Blake on the other hand didn't give a shit on whether or not he went. He preferred staying in his tent when Blaze didn't go and when Blaze did go Blake would always go. They were hiring new circus members because some of the other members had left. Blaze was a great singer so she sang in the circuses and Blake was a knife thrower and quite a good one at that. "Now up is one of our best acts, AkaHana, our red rose" Joker said with a smile.

Blaze walked up beside Joker. Joker blushed and then walked out of the area.

"Even if the endless sadness robs you away. Tell me our hearts separating here is not possible. No matter what shape tomorrow is when I ask your back I try to catch. I didn't stop, because I didn't want to forget about believing anymore. The habit of averting my eyes, ambiguous replies and lies I can't laugh at. If you're not next to me, even the meanings will pass through me. Even if the endless sadness robs you me our hearts separating here is not possible. Words for filling the distance too far between us can't be found. Within the passing seasons, I knew I wouldn't be able to catch up with you. I said the days weren't recallable, but unforgettable. Even if there will be no more than this, I will accept them. When in time I don't return, please don't let tears fall. If you'll tell me that our hearts forgetting here is impossible. Through loss we learned of a tomorrow where you're crying. I could finally see your bare face, yet could no longer touch it. Even if the endless sadness robs you away. Don't forget when you thought "goodbye" was a lie in those days. While we passed each other along, the sky you saw alone and the dreams. They remain as if still on that day, nothing changes inside of you now and forever" Blaze sang.

Her voice was so wonderful that all the crowd was to mesmerized to talk. Claps and cheering were heard from the crowd a second later. "Amazing like always, Blaze" Said Joker. "Good Job, says Wordsworth" Snake said. "Perfect" Dagger chimed in.

"That girl" says Sebastian. "What about her" Questioned Ciel. "She looks like m-my" Sebastian started but stopped talking. "Your what" Ciel asked becoming amused at his butler. "She looks like my Daughter" Sebastian said hanging his head in defeat. "You have a daughter" Ciel shouted surprised. "And a son, they are both twins" Sebastian said. Sebastian loved his son and daughter, and he still does but he was forced to leave them so the reapers would not take the children away. Not to mention they were both from the mother of a angel. He broke three laws, one having kids, two having kids with an angel, and three marrying the angel in secret. He loved the angel mother. She died a year after the children were born because of the after affect of having children of a demon. That was the first time Sebastian ever cried. The reapers got suspicious of the angels death because there was very little ways that angels died.

Sebastian went into hiding and left the children at an orphanage. He watched after the children for years until he was drawn to Ciel by his soul. Because Blaze and Blake were both angel and demon they grow until the age of 18 then they stay like that for the rest of internety.

After a long day Blaze laid down on the top bunk of her bed. She was hoping out of the new recruits someone would sleep in the same room as a first stringer. She was so use to sleeping with Blake, that she was too scared to sleep by herself or she would not sleep at all. "Just like Doll" Blaze said to herself with a frown she put her hand over her eyes. Her frown slowly turned into a smile. "Blaze is such a dumbass" Blaze said to herself. "Blaze is so bored" She wined to herself. She let her arm droop over the side of the bed. "Oh well might as well sharpen Blaze's knives" She said pulling several knives out of her bra. She jumped off the bed and landed on her feet perfectly. She walked out of the tent and picked up a sharp rock. "Good enough" She said walking back into the tent. Blaze got back onto the top bunk and swung her legs over the railing. She giggled as she heard the scraping of the knives.

"Oh won't you tell me, won't you tell me explain how this should work. Well now who could it be, that lives inside of me? I'm broken, lying helpless, shattered. Surrounded by the world. And yet you're smiling bright. Completely blind to life. My ruptured lungs: they were left this way. For once, i'm out of breath. The truth I seek, never felt so bleak but, I maintain my depth. Freeze. I'm breakable: unbreakable. I'm shakable yet, Unshakeable/ Until the day that you find me. I'll stand here, Existing and feeling wrenched* existence. Consuming life-force til I grow distant. Don't bother searching for somebody like me. A fading no one. I don't want to hurt you, it's not my nature. A monster born from dusk to dawn can't be your saviour. Remember the 'me', the way I used to be. As who I still should be. The isolation spreads and tears. Those happy/days, pierce into me. These lonely memories cease to care they spread throughout my history. I'll never move. I'll never lose. I'll never move. I'll never lose. I'll never move. I'll never lose you. Unraveling the world. At once, I started changing, Yet everything's remaining. These lives I felt would join as one, They fade away before they've begun. I'm breakable: unbreakable. I'm shakeable yet: unshakeable. Until these hands "contaminate" you. I'll stand here existing and feeling wretched existence consuming life-force til I grown distant. Don't bother searching for somebody like me. A fading no one. This lonely space, held into place by someone crazy. Shall melt away like dawn to day as things get hazy. So please think of me, the way I used to be. As who I really should be. So don't forget me, You can't forget me. You won't forget me. Please don't forget me. With changing inside i'm completely paralyzed. Remaining corrupt as I wish for paradise. Remember the 'me', the way I used to be. Oh, won't you tell? Oh, please just tell… Well now who could it be, that lives inside of me?" Blaze sang.

"You must be my roommate" Said a boy's voice. Blaze turned to the boy and smiled. "Yea Blaze is AkaHana or Red Rose, you are" Blaze said. "I am Smile" Smile said bluntly. "Your just like Blaze's brother. Blunt and boring" Blaze said stretching her arms out. Making her sleeves go down. She set her arms back down and her shoulder straps fell down revealing her black bra straps. Smile blushed and looked away. "Well good night, retard" Blaze said laying down.

 **I put two songs into this one. The first one is Shiver by The GazettE Black Butler . The second one is called Unravel by TK, Tokyo Ghoul.**


	3. Lemon

Blaze yawned and stretched out her arms as she got up. "Smile, you up" Blaze said softly. She stepped down from her bunk and towered over the young boy. She smiled and picked Smile up in a bridal style. She put him on top of her bunk and stripped him of all his clothes, even his boxers. She giggled and stepped down from the bunk. She took off her top and bottoms and slipped into bed next to him.

Blaze woke up to a scream. She looked around and smiled to herself. "That was quite a wild night, wasn't it,Smile" Blaze said running a hand down his chest. The tent opened and a very frantic butler stepped in. "M-Master" Sebastian said surprised, his eyes going wide. Ciel grabbed his covers and covered his body. A blush covered his face. Blaze smirked and started laughing.

Smile and Black looked at Blaze as if she has gone mad. "Oh well may you leave" Blaze said to Black. "Yes Milady" Black said before giving a bow and leaving in a rush. Blaze stepped down from the bunk and put on some black fish-net leggings and a white short dress that had a black string from the left side of her back to the neck collar and the skirt closed.

"Get down here and help Blaze and get some clothes on. Nothing happened between us just a joke" Blaze said smiling and turning around not to see him changing. After a minute Ciel walked over. "What do you need" He asked a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Blaze needs you to tie the string to the left collar loop" Blaze said. Ciel reached down for the string but stopped.

"What now" Blaze said annoyed. "Why do you have that mark" He said his voice full of hurt and memories that were remembered. "I got the mark when I was 4. It's to show how much pain I went through" Blaze said darkly. Ciel grabbed the string and put it through the loop tying it. "You refered to yourself in 1st person for once. You should do it more often saying Blaze gets quite annoying. And you're not alone" Ciel said and then walked out.

After their last performance for the day Beast walked up to Blaze. "You are needed in Joker's tent" Beast said. Blaze clenched her hands into fists. Ciel saw her and followed her to Joker's tent. "You needed me Joker" Blaze said. Joker looked surprised at hearing her refer to herself in 1st person. "Come over here" Joker said sitting on his bed and patting the seat next to him.

Blaze knew what was happening she has had this happen to her several times so it was nothing new to her. She slowly walked to the bed and set farther away from him then he wanted. Joker scooted closer to her. He sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He planted a soft kiss on her collarbone and then continued to kiss till he got to the string holding her dress together.

"Not now, Joker" Blaze said for once having a blush on her face. "I own you. You belong to me and that includes everything. You see how happy your brother is here so why are you still questioning me doing this" Joker said. "Blake is happy here" Blaze said surprised.

"Yes and he would be happy if he got to stay here. Think about it nobody likes living with hardly any food or shelter" Joker said untying the string on her dress "Think of it as a favor you do for me. You give me you and I give you shelter, food, and pleasure". Joker licked his lips and flipped Blaze over so she was belly down on the bed.

Ciel watched silently his eyes wide. He felt bad for the girl, having to deal with this all by herself. He couldn't imagine how many times this had happened to Blaze before he came. Joker took Blaze's dress off and she was left there bare chested and black underwear and fishnet leggings.

Joker grinned and took of his own Clothes all the way to his own undergarments. He flipped Blaze over so her face was facing his. He growled silently as Blaze didn't return his look. He grabbed her face making him look at her and kissed her roughly. Blaze didn't accept his kiss and just laid there. Joker's left had went for her right boob and squeezed it roughly. Blaze gasped letting Joker take over. Joker stopped their kissing and reached farther down taking off her underwear and licking her clit. Blaze held back a moan which made Joker frustrated. Joker licked more faster and Blaze got to the point where she couldn't hold it back anymore. Blaze let out a small moan making Joker even more turned on.

Joker took of the rest of his clothes and positioned to enter her. He gave one thrust and Blaze gasped and tears came to the sides of her eyes. Joker loved the sound of her gasps and moans. He went faster not even letting her take in his size. "Joker I-I'm c-" Blaze said as she climaxed. Joker wasn't done yet he still fucked her wildly and her pleasure turned into pain. Joker finally climaxed into her.

Blaze was crying and Joker muffled her sobs with kisses. Joker smiled at the sight of the naked body. He was happy because he was fucking a underage girl. Blaze got on her clothes on and ran out. Ciel ran after her. Having sex was the only thing that Blaze had pain from. Angels were 2 times more sensitive than normal human's. Blaze being half demon half angel she only got pain from sexand the rest she had no pain in because demons couldn't feel pain.

Blaze ran and ran until she made it to a dark forest. She ran right up a tree and cried. Ciel looked up from below since he couldn't run straight up a fucking tree for goodness sakes. Ciel began to climb until he made it to where the crying ombre haired girl was. He looked into her golden eyes and extended a hand forgetting that he was in a tree. Blaze smiled as she saw him lose grip and start to fall. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. They sat there for 15 minutes in silence. "You going to ask me what happened" Blaze asked. "No because I saw the whole thing" Ciel replied. "We should get going back before the sunrises" Blaze said jumping off the tree with Ciel in her arms. Her small structure nearly collapsed on the impact of the ground.


	4. Blake

**Blake's Pov**

Blaze has been a little… dejected ever since the two strange figures came around. I'm talking about black and smile. I can tell by how they act that Black is not a human, at the best he is a demon and the pipsqueak is the Quote n quote "master". At worst he can be a reaper or even worse a angel. The kid is easy to read but not that easy to read, his eyes show pain but what comes out of his mouth is pure shit. I mean like who the fuck talks like a gentlemen, don't answer that question.

The butler is captivating, his eyes show mischief along with the signs of his craftiness and not to mention he is a asshole. I usually am in the shadows with Blaze, trying to avoid trouble with every fiber of our beings but no we have to be in this second-rate circus that has all these hassles. They want to kill kids leave me and my sister out of it. We have nothing to do with it.

I paced throughout my tent wanting to talk to Blaze but wanting to let her be impregnable **(It means Strong i just like big words)**. My tent was plain and simple a bed, a dresser, a mirror, and a desk. I didn't have a roommate because I was capable of sleeping on my own, it did take practice but I made it through. I heard footsteps that stopped at my tent. "Panther, You're up" Said a calm voice. I waited till the person walked away before I looked myself in the mirror.

I had long hair that reached my tailbone, part of my hair was in a braid a black teardrop was at the bottom of my right eye. I had on dark blue leggings which one stopped higher than the other, a light blue suit that stopped at my rib cage and had gold buttons, the last part is confusing to explain, it's like gold string that was tied around my body and the parts that have the most gold string had dark blue under it and the ones that had hardly any had just a strand of blue which showed my chest. The top was a pain to get on. **(** **?cat=cas &id=12370** **it's the guy with the light blue hair).**

I got out of my tent and walked to the circus tent. I walked onto the main platform when me and Daggers fake names were called by joker. The crowd roared as we took out knives. I was instructed to hit the apple off the head of a volunteer. I picked a lady who was trying to seduce me, did I mention i'm underage. She was a sex driven lady who had no shame in trying to seduce a out of her league and younger boy. "Hey hot stuff" She said walking past me to get the apple. She pinched my ass on the way over to the bucket of apples. "Molester much" I said under my breath.

I aimed for the apple but I wanted to hit her really bad so I decided to give the bitch a nice trim of course with some skin getting trimmed off also. I aimed for the apple and hit it. I also cut off some of her hair and cut her just enough to make her bleed. "Oops" I said putting my fingers lightly against my lips. I tried my best not to smile because seeing her worried face and the look of pain in her eyes amused me. The lady was lead into the infirmary where I would never see her again. Dagger didn't hit his volunteer at all and anyone who knew me knew that that was no accident.

"Nexted up is the one and only, AkaHana" Joker announced. I could see him lick his lips a little. Blaze walked onto stage she was more emotionless than usual. As she began to sing there was a slight softness to her voice, her lyrics were filled with anger and I could tell it was based off someone.

"After all you put me through, You think I'd despise you, But in the end I wanna thank you, 'Cause you've made me that much stronger Well I, I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up 'Cause I've had enough You were there by my side, always down for the ride But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong 'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know Just how capable I am to pull through So I wanna say thank you 'Cause it Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder It makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game I heard you're going round playing the victim now But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame 'Cause you dug your own grave After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me But that won't work anymore, no more, It's over 'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down So I wanna say thank you 'Cause it Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder It makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter How could this man I thought I knew Turn out to be unjust so cruel Could only see the good in you Pretended not to see the truth You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself Through living in denial But in the end you'll see YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME I am a fighter and I I ain't gonna stop There is no turning back

I've had enough Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder It makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter You thought I would forget But I remembered 'Cause I remembered I remembered You thought I would forget I remembered 'Cause I remembered I remembered Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder It makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter" She sang.

There was an aura around Joker that was full of fear. "What happened" I yelled at Joker. Joker took a step back seeing the fury in my eyes. I tapped into his mind and got my answer. Anger built up more and more inside me. He fucked her. That was the only thing that came to mind. I ran at him and took him down punching him several times. Beast tried to take me off of him but failed. I sent one punch to a very horrid place, his pelvis. He screamed out in pain as I punched several times on his pelvis to make sure that he never uses it again. Blood seeped through his pants and I was held back by Black. I had a murderous look and wild eyes. I grinned as I saw Joker on the ground holding onto his dick. "You have grown a lot Blake" Black said, confused I looked into his eyes and saw the past.

 _Flash back_

 _Me and Blaze were sitting outside picking flowers. I despised it but Blaze loved it so I loved being with Blaze and making her happy. She picked a Blue Gerbera Daisy and placed it in my hair. I blushed and looked at my reflection from my knife. I looked like a girl with a boy face because of my choppy shoulder length hair. My pocket knife was a gift from my mother. The knife had a golden handle with diamonds outlining blade was a shiny silver and was plain but I loved the blade it was my favorite part of the knife. I would never use it because it was a prized possession to me._

 _Our dad scooped me and Blaze into his arms. He was out of breath and his black hair was messy and tangled, something that happened not often. "Daddy's going to leave you for a while but I will always be with you" He said as he ran straight up a building. He sat us in front of a orphanage and kissed our heads. "I love you" He said giving my sister a necklace with a rose concealed by amber. He gave me a thumb ring. The middle was a blue gem with the letter B carved into it while the ring was made of solid gold. He kissed me and my sister again before leaving._

 _His red eyes made eye contact with my blue ones one last time, then he was gone._

 _End of Flashback_

I wanted to cry but I was too angry to. My father is back.

 _ **I tried to focus this chapter more on Blake because he hasn't gotten enough attention and he is a interesting character. Song is Fighter by christina aguilera.**_


End file.
